Luminosity::
by ForsakenBeauty
Summary: As unrelated siblings, it was the hardest for the two adult angels to face each other in this situation. But it was the hardest for Ikuto, who had always loved her. Seeing her married off to the tyrant god was difficult, but he knew he didn't have the power to stop them. He simply had to bide his time, patiently and intelligently, before he could take back his sweet angel. Amu...


_I would like to say a special thanks to __Queen Rima __for letting me take one of her awesome stories_

_Sadly, she has discontinued it and passed it on to me so I DO NOT own the first chapter._

_Originally made by: Queen Rima_

It's a threeshot, by the way. Hope you enjoy the first installment!

I don't own Shugo Chara.

::Luminosity::

He was standing in front of the love of his love, sister, and most of all best friend.

"Amu, are you sure you're ready for this?"

She turned around and smiled at the boy she had known since forever.

"Of course I'm ready, silly. How can I not be ready for my own wedding?"

The statement stung painfully as he felt his heart try to harden and protect itself from further damage. "It's not a marriage that you want, so..."

The pinkette giggled lightly as she gave a last touch to her lips, smoothly gliding the lipstick and leaving it beautifully stained a warm, bubbly pink. "Of course I want it. It will bring great honor to our family. You know I've always wanted to repay our current parents back somehow."

The man sighed as the woman in the bridal dress in front of it didn't understand his point. "I meant that this isn't a marriage that you want because of the groom."

He thought he got her to rethink this crazy idea, but Amu only laughed again.

"Oh, brother, you're too sympathetic with me," she smiled widely as next came putting on mascara on her fake eyelashes. Applying generous coatings of the black make-up to the hairs of her eyes, she continued. "He's probably a fine man. He's rich, intelligent, and handsome from what I've heard. It's not as though he's going to be absolutely unbearable. For the most part he'll be wonderful eye candy."

He groaned at her naivety. She obviously wouldn't get it until he said it out front, so he did. "Don't marry him if you don't love him, Amu. Our parents will understand." His large hands gripped her arms on the side, forcing her to stop and pay attention to his words. "They aren't going to force you into this. That family only wants you because you're a rarity anyways! Don't marry Nagihiko." He pleaded to her.

Amu closed her eyes before opening them again slowly but surely as her strong gaze met his. The arms that he was holding back wrapped around his neck, pulling his face into her side of her neck.

"Ikuto," her voice carried to his ears a melodious sound. "Ikuto. You know that I'll always love you, even if I'm marrying a man I've never met before in my life. You're my brother. You don't have to be the one to marry." The bride allowed herself to pull back to look him seriously in the eyes again. "Listen. I want to save all that happiness and love for you. You know that if we don't marry into his family, our parents will be able to live happily under their protection. Who knows...I might even love my fiancé."

He knew. He already knew that their parents were about to go into exile for some black deed that even they weren't allowed to know about. But it wasn't fair that Amu had to do this.

"I'm begging you, Amu. Don't marry him."

"I have to, my dearest brother. I just have to. And I am more than honored to be able to do this for our family, you hear me?"

Ikuto didn't know what else to do but to resort to this one last hope he had. Going on his knees and pulling a velvet black box out of his coat pocket, he opened it and revealed a rose gold ring embezzled with diamonds.

"If you have to marry...then won't you marry me?"

The pinkette laughed, the sound harsh to the man's ears. "Ikuto, really. I told you that I'm fine already!"

"I'm not joking, Amu," he said darkly, his head lowered. "We aren't really siblings. We're mere angels that our parents found on the way to the Seiyo District of Heaven. You were found on the sun, and I on Neptune."

"Stop joking Ikuto," the pinkette's laugh softened, and her sounds became more half-hearted as they went along. "We're different, but we're still angels. How could we possibly be from those planets? How could I be an Earthian, and you from Saturn?" She shook her head from the thought. "Impossible. We're angels."

To make her point, she stood up and allowed her shimmering wings to sprout from her back and spread widely, taking up a good six feet. "It's just that your wings are slightly blue... And mine are golden."

"I overheard out parents' conversation years ago. The truth is that as a baby, if an angel is left out of Heaven for more than one minute, they'll die from dangerous exposure. That's common knowledge." Amu nodded for the sake of nodding. "We, however, stayed alive. Our real parents abandoned us out of Heaven and our bodies drifted onto a planet and absorbed its energy, causing our bodies to be affected by the intake. They found me first, and took me to Heaven before I managed to absorb any more energy. That's why my wings are only slightly tinted. But you..."

He walked over and lightly caressed her wings.

"You've been on the sun for an entire year. You're the most extraordinary person in Heaven. While I almost died, you were healthy living off of the star. If anyone knew how our wings truly became this way, we'd...we'd never be able to live our normal lives the way we already have."

"Impossible," Amu dismissed the conversation and went back to her vanity desk to start working on her cheeks now. "If that was true, then we should be space dust. Angels can't survive on planets for more than 24 hours. Babies especially can't for even a second. You probably heard wrong."

"I didn't hear wrong, Amu. But that's beside the point. The point is that we aren't siblings. And I want you to marry me instead."

Her shoulder dropped down wearily as for a final time, she spun her chair around to face the man who was now standing with the ring in his hand. In the quickness of the moment, he walked forward and psychically carried her towards him and as she crashed into his arms, he stole a kiss from her soft, smooth, luscious lips.

How long he had waited for this moment...the last possible moment it could be done.

"Accept my proposal," he whispered. "Please."

With a shocked expression, she flapped her wings and steadied herself mid-air before him before raising her hand and immediately back-handing the man in front of her. Stunned, Ikuto froze with his head still facing to the right.

"I can't. There's only five minutes left before I walk out there, Ikuto. If you've forgotten, this is my wedding we are at right now. Just because you are desperate, doesn't mean you need a spin an unrealistic story to convince me to stop the marriage." She took a deep breath to calm herself down before the pinkette took his hand with the ring into hers.

"I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for mom and dad. Please excuse me. If you aren't really my brother... Then you've lied to me this whole time. You're in love with me? You want to marry me and forget all about our parents? I can't even look at you and your selfishness anymore," she murmured before allowing his hand, along with the ring, to fall. With a turn of her heel, she exited the room and joined their father to begin the ceremony.

His heart was broken...but Ikuto wouldn't stop here.

"I won't let you go, Amu. I've always loved you," he sighed, intensely staring at the ring on the floor where she had dropped it intentionally before his telekinetic powers caused the metal to explode into nothingness.

"I'll never accept this."

Amu gritted her teeth as the vast audience laid their eyes on her form walking down the red aisle alongside her supposedly adoptive father.

So what if they weren't a blood-related family? They were her family anyways. They raised her and now it was her turn to return the favor no matter where she came from. It was just Ikuto that was the problem now. He probably never wanted to look at her face again after that ruthless rejection.

But it was the wrong timing. She'd seen him as her amazingly handsome brother this whole time. How was she supposed to know that they weren't related and were actually planet mutants? The pinkette wondered if their little birth secret (well not much of a secret to Ikuto anymore) had to something to do with their parents' crime.

But it was already too late. Despite her filial love for Ikuto as his sister, she knew that she had just wrecked their relationship with that. But even if he did truly love her, and by chance somehow their relationship could work, it couldn't be allowed. Her marriage into the Fujisaki clan would secure her parents' future as well as her own. There were some things that Ikuto's proposal simply wouldn't have worked out.

It was unreasonably late anyhow. The man she was to marry was already standing in front of her, his long purple hair as straight as his tuxedo-dressed body.

His smile was dazzling. Even though everyone knew he was a tyrant with the status of a god, she just had to.

For her parents, but...also for herself.

As Amu stood there alongside Nagihiko as the priest spoke, she wondered if what Ikuto said was really true. That was a good thing then, because what she had already done was no deed an angel should have even been capable of. 'That's probably why I'm marrying a guy even more of a monster than I am,' the bride thought.

She faintly heard her future fiancé say his 'I do's'. Her mind was still thinking of Ikuto, her might be or might be not brother.

Amu's ears perked up a little as she heard the priest say,

"And do you, dearest golden-winged angel, take this one to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She could already feel Ikuto's presence disappearing from the chapel.

Amu took a deep breath a spoke the two most agonizing words. As she said them she could feel her heart break into millions of pieces.

"I do."

**~End of Chapter one~**

I did add a few things but it was still Queen Rima's chapter thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed R&R


End file.
